


Enjoy your pie

by damiensirius



Series: Destiel smut [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smut, bottom!Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, fine. I'll be back in an hour. Bye."<br/>"Bye." Dean and Cas stared at the TV, conclusively trying not to make a move, until they heard the door shut behind Sam. Dean looked at Cas, a smile lightened his face.<br/>For a moment they just looked at each other, but in the next second Castiel sat on Dean's lap and they kissed each other passionately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy your pie

"Uhm, okay I'm heading out for a run, and then I'll go to the store," Sam said. "You guys need something?"  
"Bring me some pie," Dean said without looking away from the TV.  
Sam sighed. "Yeah, what else. - Cas, you need something too?"  
The angel shook his head. "No, thank you."  
"Okay, fine. I'll be back in an hour. Bye."  
"Bye." Dean and Cas stared at the TV, conclusively trying not to make a move, until they heard the door shut behind Sam. Dean looked at Cas, a smile lightened his face.  
For a moment they just looked at each other, but in the next second Castiel sat on Dean's lap and they kissed each other passionately.  
Dean lifted Castiel up and carried him to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed and bending over him.  
They had so little time at their own, so they used practically every second they were alone in the motel room. Which meant stolen kisses and lingering touches every second Sam left the room and greedy stares when he didn't.  
Dean knew he should just tell Sam, and everything would be so much easier, but he wasn't ready for it. Not yet.  
So he and Cas just enjoyed the little private time they had together and tried to get the best out of it. Like now, when Dean knew they had a full hour for themselves, he could just take his time to strip off all of his and Castiel's clothes and explore his angel's body with his lips and his tongue, spreading delicate kisses all over the sensitive skin.  
He loved all the small sounds Castiel made when Dean's lips found the most sensitive places, like those two spots in about the middle of his back, where his wings would be, or the place right behind his ears.  
He loved the way Castiel's hands wandered aimlessly over his back, just to feel skin against skin.  
He loved feeling the angel's lips on his body, kissing every place he could reach.  
Oh, and how he loved being inside him. Slowly working him open with his fingers, taking his time, enjoying to watch Castiel's arousal grow with every movement, every stroke against this sweet spot inside him.  
He loved teasing Castiel, stimulate him until they both were starving for more, sharing breathless kisses, greedy, aimless touches all over the other one's body.  
He loved the way Castiel arched his back towards him, greedily taking everything from Dean. The way Castiel moved his hips against Dean's thrusts, dragged his fingers over Dean's back, leaving marks on his skin.  
There was no such a thing like a rhythm or a steady pace in his thrusts, just two bodies moving eagerly against each other, trying to feel everything at once.  
Castiel's orgasm came hard and overwhelming, dragging Dean with it, when he felt how Castiel tightened around him and saw how lost the angel was in his climax. Dean cried out his angel's name, thrusting harder, trying to get everything from himself, until they both nearly collapsed.  
Dean's had lay on Castiel's chest and he listened to his heartbeat, trying to catch his breath again. Castiel brushed his fingers slowly through Dean's hair.  
"I'll get something to clean us up," Dean said hoarsely. "Before Sam comes back."  
"Okay," Cas said quietly and pulled Dean closer for a kiss. "Be right back, baby." Dean stood up and left the room, heading for the bathroom. But before he turned over, something catched his eye. On the table in front of the couch, stood a pie. A sheet of paper was leaning against it. Dean stepped closer and took it in his hand to read it.  
 _'Dean,_  
 _Glad you and Cas found each other, but next time please close at least the damn bedroom door. Really didn't want to see this._  
 _I'll be back at seven._  
 _Enjoy your pie._  
 _Sam'_  
  



End file.
